


Jazz's Bucket List

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Balcony Sex, Blindfolds, Creampie, First Time, Fisting, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Sadism, Size Difference, Stalking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: Jazz has a list of kinks he wants to go through with his new lover. Luckily Prowl is up for a challenge.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda attempting kinktober again from a list I found on AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580  
> I've swapped up several prompts and made my own for ones I didn't feel comfortable with.  
> Probably won't post everyday though I'm gonna try after my last failed attempt in 2018 Dx  
> All of these tie in with the same AU and are not beta'd...apologies for grammar mistakes..I type these on my phone and it likes to change words..a lot

Jazz hummed as he looked over the Praxian before him. Handsome with a stoic air about him but there was something spicier behind those amber optics and Jazz wanted to know what.

Prowl was his newest partner. They’d met at a job site that the Praxian had drawn the plans for which were quite impressive. The site would be the new building for Jazz’s boss and hence where Jazz would also be working on occasion. Jazz was happy to work from home or Prowl’s place if offered as he had been this night.

Prowl walked a circle around him, accessing him as though he were still deciding if Jazz was who he wanted before he came to a stop in front of the visored mech. He lifted a white servo to Jazz’s cheek, brushed it gently before moving to lift Jazz’s chin up, forcing his face upward.

Jazz got shivers from the treatment and complied obediently to every turn and twist the Praxian directed him like a well rehearsed dance.

The other white servo moved to Jazz’s waist and slid around to press flat against his lower back as Prowl directed him around his berthroom before coming to a stop to take Jazz’s face into both of his servos.

Jazz wasn’t completely surprised by the kiss that followed though usually they took place on the couch when initiated. They had only done some heavy petting at this point and had both come to the consensus that it was time to take it a step further.

He hummed into the kiss and had to abort his reaction to wrap his arms around the Praxian’s neck having learned the first time that Prowl reacted badly to touched he didn’t initiate or approve of first. This did put a damper on Jazz’s need for touch at first but he’d quickly learned that Prowl himself liked touching an awful lot.

They broke apart to catch their vents before continuing but instead of another kiss Jazz found himself being pushed onto the Praxian’s berth. The back of his legs hit the edge of the berth and had him falling abruptly all as Prowl had planned he was sure as he bounced lightly on the berth padding.

Jazz waited, visor locked with amber optics as he remained laid out on the berth for Prowl’s next move.

“Open,” the command was simple but said in such a way Jazz found himself squeezing his thighs together in growing suspense. His panel slid back quietly though didn’t go unnoticed as Prowl rested one knee on the edge of the berth, “Spread your legs.”

Jazz flushed at the order but complied nonetheless feeling more exposed than he ever had and this wasn’t even his first interface...well, with Prowl it was. He parted his legs and gasped then shuttered his visor as the cool air from the room hit his exposed equipment. The berth dipped near his hips and then helm. Unshuttering his visor he was met with Prowl’s amber optics and handsome face. He very much wanted to touch the mechs chevron but he had to keep some self control for this because he knew once they got started there would be none.

Prowl kissed him again smothering his chirp of surprise as a spike nosed his valve entrance. Jazz was fine with the lack of foreplay with the past several weeks being nothing but foreplay. He spread his legs wider as the Praxian pushed deeper at a gentle pace as to not tear anything though with how wet Jazz felt he was sure he’d be fine with a quicker tempo.

Jazz broke the kiss to speak, “May I-“ Prowl cut him off pressing a biting kiss to the visored mechs lips as he grabbed onto Jazz’s thighs and hiked them over his hips. Jazz easily molded to the new position and crossed his ankles behind Prowl’s lower back, pressing the winged mech deeper into him.

His claws clenched and unclenched wanting to grab the Praxian’s shoulders or wrap around his neck but instead remained at his sides and shredded thermal sheets instead.

Prowl was swift and merciless once he started and Jazz saw stars with every thrust. He could feel him bumping his gestation chamber and it made him feel sparks in his lower regions.

Jazz had shuttered his visor to take in all of the sensations Prow was giving him and found his vents hitching when the Praxian grabbed both of his servos to entangle their digits and pinned them next to Jazz’s helm. He loved it, the weight on top of him, the way Prowl covered his whole frame, the way he held him. The actions were enough for Jazz to lose himself as he felt the first splash of transfluid hit the back of his valve. 

Prowl had kept thrusting through his own overload until Jazz had done the same before he’d pulled out from the visored mechs valve, letting their mixed fluids slip out of the used channel. Then he finally settled back over Jazz to cuddle his worn out frame into the berth.

Jazz would have to say it was pretty vanilla even though mentally he felt like he’d been put through the ringer. He grinned as he cuddled back into his Praxian. Jazz couldn’t wait to share his to-do list with the mech.


	2. Balcony Frag/Knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined some prompts. Prompts are the chapter titles

Jazz smiled as he looked out over the city from their private balcony. It was only till Prowl finished up his work there but it was perfect for checking off Jazz’s list. 

The sound of the habsuite door opening and locking behind him drew his attention enough to make sure it was Prowl before looking back over the city. 

He was more than a little surprised when a warm frame pushed him from behind towards the balconies edge.

Jazz whimpered as Prowl pressed in close, knocking Jazz’s hips against the balcony rail, his only saving grace being his servos grasping the rail for support. They could see the great expanse of the city below and beyond, its lights shining like a thousand stars in the night.

It was beautiful and exactly what Jazz had wanted coming here with Prowl. The mech had tucked his face into Jazz’s neck from behind where he was sure to be leaving a mark with his mouth. Jazz gasped at a sudden bite to the spot making his knees weak as the mech didn’t relent.

“Gonna finish before we even get started,” Jazz gave a breathy laugh as he tried to control his vents. They didn’t need to draw any spectators, at least not this night.

“If you’d open your panels we’d have already begun,” Prowl breathes back leaving a wet spot against Jazz’s neck cables.

Jazz flushed though Prowl couldn’t see it as he retracted his valve panel for the Praxian’s use.

He’d been teasing the mech all day while he was in meetings and Jazz was wandering around sightseeing. The imagery he’d sent the Praxian when he’d gotten to theIt shared habsuite alone was more than enough to have the mech rubbing one out in between meetings. It was only fair that he let Prowl have him now.

Lubricant dripped from his valve opening from all of his earlier foreplay and later from the thought of the mech taking him on this very balcony where they could be seen by anyone.

Prowl reached around and shoved two digits up Jazz’s valve to feel his heat as more lubricant gushed out at the intrusion. Jazz’s vents hitched while Prowl hummed in his audio, “More than ready. You gave yourself enough of a warmup earlier I think.”

Jazz whimpered as the digits were withdrawn but didn’t have to wait long before Prowl was thrusting his spike up into Jazz’s waiting valve. Prowl pulled the visored mechs hips down to meet his upward thrust and had Jazz seeing stars.

“Ooh, j-just like that,” Jazz stuttered trying to focus to keep his grip while Prowl railed him from behind. He wouldn’t last long for sure but he could stay conscious for his lover to play with him as long as he needed. 

A white servo moved back between his legs and began to rub Jazz’s node in time with Prowl’s thrusts making it that much harder for Jazz to focus. 

His visor was white with pleasure as he felt himself on the precipice when Prowl suddenly pinched his node inflicting a bit of pain to stave of his overload. Jazz shined at the treatment when his attention was drawn to Prowl planting his pedes to better brace himself and pulled Jazz’s valve flush against his spike housing.

Jazz had little time to prepare when the base of Prowl’s spike begin to inflate just inside of Jazz’s valve entrance. His grip tightened on the balcony servoguard almost leaving imprints as his frame was Intimately locked with the Praxian’s.

“O-oh slag,” Jazz could feel the mechs knot rubbing perfectly against the nodes at the inner front of his valve and he was pretty sure he just overloaded. His valve convulsed around Prowl’s spike while his legs turned to jelly and there was the tell tale sound of something dripping below them.

Prowl hummed against Jazz’s neck and nuzzled it in a loving gesture, “Can you still stand?” He questioned though his voice was laced in static.

Jazz fumbled and shook his helm as his knees buckled and tugged the knot uncomfortably in his valve. Thankfully Prowl was there to catch him and lowered the visored mech down in a controlled manner to his servos and knees, the Praxian knelt behind him.

A white servo pressed between Jazz’s shoulders and pushed his chest flat to the ground leaving his aft in the air. A deep chuckle resounded behind Jazz and made shivers run up his spine from the coming final act.

There were no words that warned him when Prowl would start only the subtle press forward of that amazing spike before it was forcefully pulled out. Jazz cried out in another surprise overload before the spike was plunged back in, the knot popping through his valve ring before being pulled out again. His valve would be aching for the next couple of days but he couldn’t get enough of Prowl’s spike or the way he used it. He’d been told in confidence that most mechs the Praxian has slept with were intimidated by his spike and that Jazz was the first to openly love on it when revealed.

Jazz felt when Prowl was about to overload. His rhythm would become more chaotic and he’d start to leave his spike in longer on the in thrust before finally settling his weight onto Jazz’s back which the visored mech loved. The flood of transfluid up his valve was complete bliss as he watched the city lights sparkle with Prowl’s overload heavy frame draped over his back.


	3. Creampie

It wasn’t something that they hadn’t done before but they had never gone as far as Jazz was wanting for this particular situation.

“I wanna be overflowing with your fluid,” Jazz had sad in a sultry voice to Prowl’s face when he got home and found Jazz sitting on his berth. The way the light hit the mech was seductive and it was only midday. They usually waited till nighttime to play their games as Jazz had always said it was romantic to have the city lights in the background. Also his neighbors worked nights.

Jazz fell back on the berth and gave Prowl a coy look as he parted his legs, panel already retracted. His valve glistened with prefluid, probably just enough for Prowl to slip in without too much resistance.

Prowl’s sensory panels arched back as he stalked closer after giving his opened blinds a thoughtful look, there was a slim chance that someone would be high enough to see through the window and clearly Jazz didn’t care with his current splayed out frame.

The Praxian crawled onto the berth to hover over Jazz’s supine form and easily nestled between the visored mechs legs, eliciting a breathy sigh from him.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Prowl purred not expecting an answer. When the visored mech had his mind set on something you couldn’t get him to drop it until it had been fulfilled. The Praxian smirked as he pulled Jazz down the berth so his hips were propped up in his lap where he had a perfect view of Jazz’s entrance.

He brushed Jazz’s node with a tender stroke and circled it in a steady rhythm, working him up before he slipped one digit into the tight opening. Prowl’s spike thumped against his codpiece unable to escape until he opened his panel. 

Jazz chuckled having heard the sound and danced his servos down to run over Prowl’s thighs. He pouted when his servos were grabbed and moved to the side of his helm, “You’re no fun.”

Prowl smirked, “Then I guess you’re not going to enjoy this next bit.”

Jazz tilted his helm curiously as Prowl switched his grip to hold both of Jazz’s wrists with one servo and delved two more digits into his valve with the other. He gasped and twitched harshly in his odd folded up position.

“Mmm, just put your spike in already,” he moaned, digging the heels of his pedes into the Praxian’s lower back.

Prowl’s frame rumbled, “As you wish,” He growled out before removing his digits, finally let his spike pressurize and slammed it into the visored mechs valve, eliciting a scream from Jazz in the process.

He started a harsh pace, not slowing until he spilled inside of the lithe mechs warm channel. Prowl grunted as he came out of his overload state to start thrusting again but at a slower pace for his now limp spike. It would take a few kliks before he was warmed back up enough to spill again but the visored mechs moist walls and his own transfluid made for an easy slide with no friction.

Jazz’s face was flushed as he let out small puffs of air from his mouth and vents. He was close to his own overload but he didn’t care about that. No, he just wanted to be completely debauched and happy with his lover whom he knew would help do just that.

Prowl growled as his spike finally became firm again and lifted one of Jazz’s legs to be over his shoulder so he could be at a better angle before thrusting again into Jazz’s wet entrance. 

The good news was Jazz didn’t have to do much to make Prowl overload and that the other wasn’t so large that this would take all day. His vents hitched in surprise when Jazz suddenly overloaded, valve walls constructing around his length and milking him for his own release which wasn’t hard to give with the way he was being squeezing. 

Another wave of transfluid burst hotly into Jazz’s valve, some squeezing out back down the length of Prowl’s spike to trickle down onto the berth. Prowl smirked, they were getting there it seemed though now it was official that his spike was feeling the effects of continued stimulation on oversensitive nodes. 

Prowl laid over Jazz and clutched the visored mechs frame to his chest as he took a breather, his spike still held securely inside Jazz’s valve.

Jazz squeaked at the shift but smiled after seeing Prowl’s tired face, “Just one more?” He asked softly feeling he was close to overflowing.

Prowl unshuttered an optic to look at Jazz before smiling back, “One more.” He’d planned to continue anyway but he hadn’t expected for the activity to exhaust him so quickly. Pressing a quick kiss to Jazz’s lips Prowl could feel the way it made the mechs valve flutter and stroke him in just the right way. Gentle and smooth, “Since you asked so nicely.”

Prowl lifted his frame to hover over the others smaller frame and slowly slid his spike out before firmly thrusting forward. He repeated this rhythm for several thrusts, driving Jazz crazy as he called for him to move faster. Being the loving partner he was, Prowl eventually complied, startling the visored mech as he was bodily moved up the berth with every thrust.

Jazz choked at the pace change, loving every moment once he familiarized himself with the change. He wrapped his legs around Prowl’s waist to try and keep him in longer which worked fractionally until Prowl grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders.

With the new angle Prowl finally hit Jazz’s sweet spot and had the mech arched up off of the berth in his second overload and forcing the Praxian into his third. Prowl watched half dazed as he continued to thrust through both of their overloads. He watched how his transfluid seeped out with every outstroke of his spike and when he was finally done and spent, Jazz lay there, valve gaping and leaking his transfluid all over the birth.

Jazz smiled, visor overbright with post overload glow, “This was such a good idea.” He murmured in a daze as he pulled Prowl to lay next to him. Prowl was out before he hit the berth with Jazz right behind him.


	4. Fisting/Blindfolds

Jazz was excited. Prowl had picked their scene for this night and the moment the Praxian had slipped the blindfold over his visor, Jazz knew it would be intense.

All of his other senses were heightened and tingling with suspense as he listened to Prowl move about the room having left Jazz helpless on the berth. He rubbed his own node lazily as he waited for Prowl to come to him. The mech hadn’t said he couldn’t touch himself and hadn’t berated him when he did. If his Praxian kept this up he might accidentally overload himself though.

Eventually Jazz felt Prowl bump the berth and then put a servo on one of Jazz’s quivering thighs. Jazz looked down though the blindfold did its job of obscuring everything. He pouted though wasn’t given a chance to say anything when Prowl scooted up more so one of Jazz’s thighs was nicely propped up on his Praxian’s shoulder where the mech decided to pillow his helm. His pede brushed a sensory panel briefly before it was flattened to the mechs back out of the visored mechs range.

Jazz shimmied in place as Prowl had one arm wrapped around his thigh and began to rub his abdomen while his other servo joined Jazz’s own in playing with his node. His vents hitched as Prowl entangled their digits and rubbed the smaller’s node with the palm of his servo.

Jazz’s hips bucked at the pressure and squirmed when Prowl’s thumb brushed over his valve entrance before disappearing inside. 

Prowl’s movements were slow and methodical as he circled his digit inside before untangling his servo completely with Jazz’s to add another digit. Jazz gasped as Prowl began to stretch his two digits inside of his still tight valve.

“You’re doing great,” Prowl purred against his thigh as a third digit nudged into the wet opening. He nodded as his digits felt friction as he tried to push them deeper so pulled them out so he could coat them in lubricant but first he poured a generous amount over Jazz’s array.

Jazz squeaked and jerked hard as the cold liquid gel of lubricant slid over his sensitive node and valve. They hadn’t used artificial lubricants much but Jazz would always recall the sensation of the chilled gel and the fact that he was currently blinded only made that remembered sensation ten times stronger. He moaned long and loud as those three digits returned to his opening and pushed in deeper, smearing the cool gel Over his inner nodes. He hadn’t even registered the other two digits joining in until Prowl had shifted upright.

Prowl felt around Jazz’s abdomen as he thrust his servo digits in and out of The visored mechs loosened opening. With a steadying vent meant to relax his partner, Prowl slid his his entire servo to the wrist into Jazz’s valve before slowing curling his digits to make a fist.

Jazz lay still and a little tense from the movement in his valve and didn’t relax until Prowl began massaging his abdomen and humming to him.

“You’re amazing love, you took my whole servo,” he praised as he rolled his digits inside to rub along the sensitive mesh.

Jazz choked and whined as he slowly tried to move his hips, “S-so full.” He stuttered out softly, Lacing his digits with Prowl’s free one on his abdomen.

Prowl chuckled and kissed the visored mechs digits softly, “You’re going to love this next part then.” He stated as he finally began to slowly pull his fist out of Jazz’s valve before thrusting it back in making Jazz see stars for the remainder of the night.


	5. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short fill 
> 
> updates will start to slow down and this will probably not be completed until after this month

Prowl was naturally bigger than Jazz in all ways and the visored mech loved it.

Prowl slowed his thrusts upon seeing the dreamy smile on his partners face, “Jazz?”

“Hmm?” Jazz hummed coming back to himself and the hovering Praxian mounted over him.

“You looked to be in a daze,” Prowl explained, thrusts completely stopped.

“Mm, just thinkn’ of you,” Jazz smile up at him and wiggled his hips, “Now come on, I wanna be sore for the weekend!”

Prowl gave the visored mech an odd look and shook his helm at Jazz’s antics, “Anything you want.”

The next thrust shoved Jazz hard up the berth as Prowl split him open and made him scream in the best way. He was such a snug fit and it only made their nights better.


	6. Sadism/Masochism

Jazz whined pitifully as pulled against the bindings on his arms, keeping him from touching himself or Prowl. His thighs rubbed together, making a mess as he spread Prowl’s transfluid that had leaked from his valve over his thighs.

Prowl growled making Jazz come to a halt, “I thought I said you weren’t to move.”

Jazz shuddered at the tone, knowing he’d been bad and had disobeyed but wanting the punishment that came with the slip. He thrust his chest out as he arched on the berth in a show of defiance which had Prowl grabbing him under the bumper and hauling him up to meet his optics.

“Playing coy today?” He asked sweetly with a glimmer in his optic before he slapped him hard enough to toss his helm and fell back to the berth as Prowl released his grip.

Jazz panted, cheek blue from the slap but he it got his valve slick with more lubricant at the sting and Prowl noticed.

“Such a slut,” he murmured close to a sensory horn while slipping a servo between the visored mechs legs, “Turned on by the pain.” He purred and licked the horn.

Jazz shuddered at the sensation running up his horn and down his spine but he knew Prowl wasn’t unaffected. He could feel the weight of the Praxian’s length brush against his outer thigh when he reached over him and knew it was only a matter of time before Prowl sunk his spike back into him and Jazz couldn’t wait.


	7. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one

“Is this really-ah! The position you want to do this?” Jazz murmured, static in his vocoder as Prowl played with him.

The heat of the mechs frame at his back was more than enough to rev him up though the servo under his bumper and in his internals feeling around his spark chamber didn’t hurt either.

The mechs other servo prodding around his equipment only escalated the sensations he was feeling.

“You need to relax, you’re much too tense down here,” Prowl purred against Jazz’s helm before puffing warm air against an audio horn.

The two digits slowly pumping his valve had him trying to twist his hips to get more sensation but Prowl’s arm under his bumper kept him firmly in place. “Traitor,” Jazz pouted before trailing off into a moan when Prow bent his digits inside to hook against the hidden nodes at the top of his valve.

Prowl chuckled, “Sounds like you love it.”


	8. Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd and I honestly don't know what a stalking kink is but this is..but this sounded close enough

Jazz glanced back at the dark empty Street behind him a little nervous before he turned back ahead. There weren’t many street lamps in this part of town as he got closer to Prowl and his shared apartment.

A scuff sounded behind him making him jump forward and turn around again. Nothing. Audios and armor were fluffed in agitation and a bit of paranoia that he had to force down before turning back again.

He could see the top of their apartment building a few blocks away as the lights in the area became more scarce and not a few with broken bulbs.

Soft footsteps sounded a bit away had him glancing over his shoulder and almost jumping as he saw a dark figure several paces behind him. His spark nearly leapt into his throat before the figure suddenly turned into another building along the way making Jazz feel more than a bit foolish.

With a small sigh of relief, Jazz continued onto their apartment just as the street lights cut out. He startled and quickened his pace, making it through the dim lobby and up the stairwell with minimal stumbling.

He made it to the door and keyed in the code swiftly before being shoved inside from behind. Jazz yelped as his arms were pulled tight behind him, the door sliding shut behind him and his intruder.

The lock clicked and a servo groped Jazz’s panel which was hot to the touch.

“Excited already?” The mech questioned with a clear smirk in his tone.

Jazz whimpered and shifted to squeeze his legs closed.

The mech shoved him against the wall and pinned him with his frame, “None of that darling.”

Jazz whined and tilted his helm back to brush the side of the mechs helm, the red chevron on the mechs helm catching his attention, “Prowler.”

The chevroned mech chuckled, “This was what you wanted right?” He pressed his palm flat against Jazz’s panel, “You’re already so warm.”

“Yes!” Jazz near shouted as he vented out harshly, “Just take me already.”

Prowl grinned, “As you wish.”


End file.
